


Agents Solo and Kuryakin

by TinTurtle



Series: MUNCLE Photo Manipulations [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: Fun with GIMP!I have been playing with  a screencap from The Deadly Goddess Affair: the baddies are showing a waiter two photos side by side, one of Napoleon and one of Illya.  I merged the two into a single portrait with what I think are pretty good results, then went back to create individual reconstructions as well.





	1. Two by Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team portrait for the UNCLE files, perhaps? Napoleon's pose is a bit stiff, but he was in the army, after all.

Agents Solo and Kuryakin, 1966

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original screencap is on view here: [http://mathbeing.net/muncle/uncle_mugs.png](http://mathbeing.net/downloads/muncle/uncle_mugs.png)
> 
> I posted this on AO3 (as opposed to DeviantArt) in part so that I could make [my collection of MUNCLE recs](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/munclefaves) show up in searches for collections containing The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (TV) fics. It's no use maintaining such a list if nobody can find it.


	2. One by One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an encore, I've worked up two individual portraits from the same screencap.

 

  


End file.
